


Attendendo il treno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, OOC, Short One Shot, TSI, Trains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La profonda TSI tra Natsu e Gajeel.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 3. Perdere il treno e ritrovarsi ad aspettare il prossimo con la persona che più odi al mondo.





	Attendendo il treno

Attendendo il treno

 

“Che diavolo! Con tutte le persone con cui dovevo ritrovarmi a prendere il treno, proprio tu! La persona che ‘odio’ di più al mondo!” esplose Natsu.

“Stai zitto! Se non mi fossi messo a litigare con te, non lo avremmo perso!” sbraitò Gajeel.

“Bastardo, ti riduco a brandelli!” ringhiò Natsu, mentre le sue mani si ricoprivano di fiamme. Ad ogni suo movimento la sciarpa gli ondeggiava davanti al viso.

Gajeel ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, i lunghi capelli neri gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e la luce delle lampade si rifletteva nei suoi piercing.

“Andiamo, tanto non c’è nessuno a quest’ora. Voglio vederti riuscirci” lo sfidò.

< Quanto amo vedere ‘la piccola fata’ arrabbiarsi… Oh, vorrei vedere se si riscalda così anche in altri contesti > pensò, leccandosi avidamente le labbra.

Natsu cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno, ma il suo colpo venne intercettato da un pugno di Gajeel.

Il Dragon slayer del metallo si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito compiaciuto. Guardò di sottecchi i pantaloni di Natsu, ma un secondo pugno rischiò di farlo cadere sulle rotaie, raggiungendolo direttamente al viso.

Trasformò il pugno rendendolo di metallo e raggiunse Natsu con un colpo all’addome, costringendolo a piegarsi in avanti e sputare un grumo di sangue.

“Merda…” biascicò Natsu. Ghignò e si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano. “Almeno sarà divertente, bastardo” disse.

Si scambiarono una serie di colpi, finendo a darsi testate, entrambi digrignavano i denti e ghignavano. Si spostarono dalla fermata fino a un muro di pietra, Gajeel lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sbatté contro il muro.

Natsu mugolò, ma riuscì ad afferrarlo per la gola.

“Ah… Avanti, stringi… Gggghh…” lo sfidò Gajeel.

“Ne sembri contento” sussurrò Natsu.

“Eccitato” rispose Gajeel e lo baciò, Natsu strinse di scatto mozzandogli il fiato, ma Gajeel continuò a baciarlo.

Il Dragon Slayer del fuoco perse la presa, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo allontanò, ansante, rosso in volto.

“All’inferno… Se pensi che mi batterai solo cambiando tipo di combattimento ti sbagli” ringhiò. Si piegò in avanti e morse a sangue il labbro di Gajeel.

Quest’ultimo si lasciò sfuggire una risata roca, sentendo il sapore metallico del proprio sangue.

“Amo se mi rendi le cose difficili” sussurrò.

Natsu gli conficcò la lingua in bocca, quasi in gola, Gajeel dovette duellarci con la propria per riuscire a liberarsi e riprendere fiato.

Entrambi ansimavano, accaldati, Natsu gli passò la mano sotto i vestiti e lo graffiò, facendogli sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

Gajeel lo premette con più forza contro il muro, pressandolo con il proprio corpo.

< Ti vorrei rivendicare come mio compagno, in fondo noi draghi per accoppiarci abbiamo bisogno di combattimento e fiducia. Tu mi dai entrambi > pensò.

“Non possiamo continuare qui. Qualcuno potrebbe arrivare e vederci, soprattutto i passeggeri di qualche convoglio.

Inoltre ci sono troppi oggetti metallici, bareresti.

Invece io voglio farti implorare di farti essere mio prima possibile” ringhiò Natsu.

“Sarai tu a implorarmi di farti prendere” ribatté Gajeel. Si massaggiò il collo. “Se ce ne andiamo adesso perderemo di nuovo il treno” gli ricordò.

< Amore ed odio, amicizia e rivalità con lui sembrano sempre la stessa dannata cosa. Non dovrei volerci andare a letto, eppure mi sembra stranamente normale > pensò Natsu.

“E sia, muoviti” ordinò.

Gajeel lo lasciò allontanarsi dal muro, Natsu lo prese con forza dal polso e lo trascinò con sé.

“Io… Te… Albergo… Ora” ordinò.

 

 


End file.
